


Home is Where Your Heart is

by AmTheDreamer



Series: Firsts [1]
Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24197011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmTheDreamer/pseuds/AmTheDreamer
Summary: She stands in the middle of his living room for a couple of minutes, wondering if she should stay in the dress that she knows for a fact turns him on in an instant, or if she should change. Then she remembers she’s there because she is trying to make a point, so she walks to the bedroom to fetch her pajamas.
Relationships: Donna Paulsen/Harvey Specter
Series: Firsts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747618
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Home is Where Your Heart is

For the first couple of weeks, they naturally set into a weird normal. Whoever leaves first, goes home. The one to leave later will go to the other’s house and that is where they will spend the night together. At first, it doesn’t work well, when she wakes up there missing her face cream, or when he wakes up at her house and finds out he doesn’t have a clean tie. But then they tweak some habits and go shopping together, and each brings some clothing items to the other’s house, and it ends up working eventually.

One night they each work from a different location. When Donna is done, she assumes she’s done first and goes home. But when Harvey doesn’t show up and it’s nearing eleven at night, she calls his cell-phone to make sure that everything is okay. They figure out that they had both been waiting for the other at their respective houses, and seeing it is so late at night, they are forced to spend the night separately.

In the morning she makes sure to tell him that she isn’t happy. She isn’t going to allow any mix up like the one they had the night before making them spend the night alone, and they better find a solution to this idiotic issue. Knowing the men in front of her, she looks him in the eye, and says, “you have my key, just come there tonight, no matter the time”.

It takes another couple of weeks, and the habit is formed. They decide each morning where they are going to spend the next night, and although they don’t ever say it aloud, the one whose house is home for the night somehow makes sure to get there first, which, if anyone asked Donna, completely beats the purpose.

And then it’s Harvey’s house’s turn, and Donna decides to make a point. She never leaves the office before seven, but she makes sure to do it that day, just so she can beat Harvey home. She calls the car service, something she doesn’t do often, and greets the concierge as she walks in. She hears the surprise in his voice when he says hello, and she’s already entering the elevator when he says “Mr. Specter isn’t there, Miss Paulsen”.

She turns the key in the door and walks in, not for the first time, but for the first time since they started dating, to a dark condo. The lights of the New York night shine through the huge windows, and she starts the fireplace, losing her heels on her way there.

She stands in the middle of his living room for a couple of minutes, wondering if she should stay in the dress that she knows for a fact turns him on in an instant, or if she should change. Then she remembers she’s there because she is trying to make a point, so she walks to the bedroom to fetch her pajamas.

She rolls her eyes when she realizes her shirt is still in the dirty pile. Maybe she can change and still turn him on easily. With a smirk, she opens his top drawer and retrieves an old Harvard sweatshirt. She undresses, pulling the sweatshirt over her head. It barely covers her upper thighs, but it should be enough. She pulls her hair up in a messy ponytail, eager to get it out of her eyes, and walks back to the living room with a book in her hand.

She makes a stop in the kitchen, preparing a cup of tea, then sits on the couch with her legs curled up. She opens her book, sips on her tea, and starts reading. She might actually be able to get an hour of reading before he comes home.

When she hears a key turning, she smiles to herself. She shifts slightly so she isn’t looking in the direction of the door, and pretends she doesn’t hear him when he walks into the living room. She can hear him loosening his tie, unbuttoning his jacket. She can hear him when he gasps at the look of her, and then she finally lifts her head.

“You’re here,” he says softly, in a voice that says much more than just that. She stares with a smile, looking at micro-movements in his face as he registers what she’s wearing. He discards his jacket and his tie; his eyes never leave her.

“I’m here,” she confirms. “And you didn’t do your laundry”.

He swallows, his tongue slipping out to lick his lips. “I didn’t,” he says, “and I am so glad I didn’t”.

He walks to her slowly, his hands reaching her first. He nudges her up, tilting his head down just a bit to kiss her lips softly. His hands travel from her waist to her hips, slipping under the sweatshirt and up her torso, until he reaches a bra band. And she has to laugh at the small, disappointed pout that he gives her at that.

“I left it there for you to take off,” she wiggles her eyebrow, a smirk on her face. She knows she has him just by looking at his reactions.

“You should do this more often,” he whispers, his eyes dark. His ends travel on her body, licking his lips once again. Something about her in a ponytail, freckles staring at him, feet bare and her eyes just that bit lower than his, gets him, she knows.

“Have dirty clothes? Use your sweatshirt Skip the pants? Wear a bra?”

She snorts and he rolls his eyes, pulling her closer and licking that spot on her neck that makes her lose her shit. She melts into him, a moan escaping her mouth, and the smirk is now on his face. She’s gone now, completely at his mercy, so when he answers all her questions, she almost forgets what they are talking about.

“Be here when I come home,” he says softly, breathing into her neck.


End file.
